


The man wasn't good, he was great

by Marinne_Karneval



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinne_Karneval/pseuds/Marinne_Karneval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. "Master was a bastard, and a demon in flesh and soul. He was uncaring and selfish and I hope that he burns in hell... Or that it at least what most of you thought I would say about him. Master was... he wasn't just good, he was great. Cross Marian was a great man. And I'm proud to be standing here as his apprentice, and share with you the kind of man he actually was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man wasn't good, he was great

**Author's Note:**

> Small tribute to chapters 168 and 169, right after the supposed death of General Cross Marian. Timothy doesn't appear as the Phantom Thief G arc begins after Cross's death.

"Do we leave the dead behind or do we take them with us? I think we take them with us. They accompany us. They remain with us, if in another form. We have to learn to live with them and their deaths." ― _Jan-Philipp Sendker_

It was heavily raining outside. There was a huge group of people dressed in black gathered in a Church-like large room with tall windows on each wall. There were some ornaments and candles decorating the room. Several rows of armchairs lined the whole room, with only a small aisle separating the place in two.

In the front, where an altar was located, stood a large black coffin with white linings. It was opened, with white roses filling the inside. On top of the flowers laid a folded black trench coat with golden decorations, a broken white mask, a large black and gold hat with a white feather in the side, and a very familiar silver gun. In the lid of the coffin was a golden plaque reading:

_Cross Marian._

_?-18XX_

_General Exorcist, holder of the Innocence_ Judgement _and_ Grave of Maria.

_Scientist and inventor. Master._

_Will be missed dearly. May his soul rest in peace._

Rest in peace.

Three words. Three simple words, and yet they made him feel so sick and angry. He was seriously thinking of scratching them away with his nails, even if they were craved in the plaque and would probably make his fingers bleed.

It was stupid for him to feel that way, it just didn't made sense. Why wouldn't he like those words? It was what everyone always said, and what everyone wanted to hear, especially people like them: soldiers. People with the kind of life where you didn't had enough rest. Trapped in this huge grey building, like a bird in a cage. Manipulated around like puppets in order to win this so-called _Holy War_. Reminded every day that their fate was sealed and that they could never have the life each of them dreamed of. That sooner or later they will move to the afterlife, and not because of old age, but because they would perish during battle or for the injuries they sustained that the doctors couldn't heal.

He knew none of them would probably ever rest in peace, at least not until this stupid war ended and the Earl, the Noah Family and all the Akumas were finally gone from the face of the Earth. But who knows how long it would take for that to happen, and who knows how many more would have to perish in order to achieve that. How many more would have to become victims of those with thirst for power and moved around like mindless dolls instead of human beings.

Allen Walker, dressed in his neat Exorcist uniform, stood in front of the coffin, with his fists clenched and gritting his teeth. In his shoulder was his loyal golden golem, Timcanpy, with its tail coiling around the teen's neck. The two of them trying to comfort each other for their loss. The loss of a man that had so much influence in their lives, that the idea of losing him had been nothing but a faraway dream.

" _Stupid Master, there's no way you would die. You were supposed to die old, senile and ugly with liver failure from all that alcohol you liked to drink and lung problems from the tobacco. With pretty women surrounding you, don't you remember you told me that? So just come back, and continue annoying the hell out of me."_ He thought bitterly as his eyes focused on the broken mask.

He remembered the day he found out, it had been one of the worst days of his life, and he had had some very bad ones. It all had started like a normal day: waking up, taking a shower, but before he could go to the cafeteria to eat, he was called for a meeting in Komui's office. When he arrived, he was welcomed with the rest of the Exorcists and a somber atmosphere. Nobody was chatting like they usually were, but were instead silent and tense. The Generals were sitting in the red coach, the rest of the Exorcists scattered around the room, all in different places and positions but nobody was moving, nobody was making any sound. Komui was sitting behind his desk, with a grim look and his hands clasped under his chin.

Something had happened.

Looking around the room, he saw that the only one missing was his Master, not that it worried Allen. After all, Cross always came late for the meetings, or wouldn't show up at all. It had been a normal day, nothing had been out of normal, sans the way his friends and the Generals were sitting quietly when they normally were loud and smiley.

Such a fool he had been.

" _What it is Komui? Why did you call us?" he asked, voice sounding a little concerned looking at the way everyone in the room were acting._

" _Please have a seat Allen; there are some things we need to discuss." Komui said in a strained voice._

_Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion; he turned to look at his friends as he felt the tension rise in the atmosphere of the room. Dread filled his gut; no one was looking at him, they either had their heads down or simply looking anywhere and at anything but him._

" _What happened, Komui?" he asked, worry filling his voice. It took a while, before Komui got enough courage to finally lift his head to look at him and speak._

" _I'm very sorry Allen. General Cross Marian was found dead this morning."_

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on top of him. Allen remember how he hadn't believed Komui's words or rather hadn't want to believe them.

 _Allen looked at Komui stunned, before snorting_ _and shaking his head in disbelief._ " _Sure, right. As much as I wished that the debt collectors to finally get a hold of Master to pay his debts and even try to get rid of him, it's not funny, Komui. What actually happened?"_

" _Allen. I'm serious." The white-haired teen froze, slowly his expression morphed into one of shock._

_"7: 00 A.M. this morning, some of the guards heard some noise coming from General Cross's room. When they opened the door, they found the General lying in a pool of blood and some injuries, he had been shot to death."_

_Allen lowered his gaze to the floor, his body trembling._ "N-no, that cannot be right. M-master can't die of a bullet, H-he is tougher than that." _He thought angrily, but he didn't interrupt the Chinese Supervisor._

 _"They immediately left to call for help, but when they returned the body was missing and the window was broken, as if someone had jumped through it. The only things we got from him are_ _Judgment_ _, meaning that General Cross is no longer compatible with that Innocence, but we haven't found traces of_ _Grave of Maria_ _. We also found his mask, it's broken."_

_"Stop this nonsense Komui." Allen spoke in a low chilling voice, he looked at the Supervisor angrily. The Chinese man felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked into those mercury silver eyes, he lowered his gaze trying to avoid looking at the teen. "There is no body, so Master is probably alive, and hiding at some bar in the outskirts of London."_

_Allen's mouth was frowning and his tone had turned cold, hoping to make his point clear. But when Komui finally lifted his face to look at him, the white-haired teen almost scowled. There was_ _pity_ _in the eyes of the older man._

_Oh, how did he despise pity._

_"Allen, I know that it's hard, and believe when I tell you that none of us wishes for it to be truth. But we have to be realistic, even if General Cross would had been able to escape through the window, there is no way he could have survived. There is a cliff on that side of the building, with rocks at the bottom and he was bleeding profusely, there is a very, very low chance of him making it. I know that it's hard to accept but it's the tru-"_

_"NO." he yelled, making everyone jumped in surprise. His scowled fiercely at the Supervisor. "You are lying, Komui! And believe me when I tell that it's not funny and I'm starting to get mad, so just drop it!" He ranted angrily, fists clenching furiously._

_Silence filled the room as nobody knew what to say anymore, and could only look at the white-haired Exorcist trying to calm himself._

_"Alle-" Komui tried, but was interrupted._

_"Master cannot be dead, he just can't. He promised."_ _His voice was barely a whisper, and he slowly looked at Komui. His normally clam mercury eyes were now clouded with fear and were starting to moisten with unshed tears that would probably never fall. At least not in front of anyone._

_"Allen." Komui replied with a sad sigh._

_"It's true. Master wouldn't die of something as stupid as a gunshot, right guys?"_

_Desperate to get some support, he turned his head to look at his friends. They would surely back him off, the rest of the Generals as well, after all they had seen what the crimson-haired General was capable of. But it had been futile as some of them had their heads lowered. Miranda was crying silently, having her shoulder patted by Marie and holding her right hand, eyes looking at the floor. The Generals plus Kanda, Krory and Chaoji were making a good job avoiding looking at him._

_"Guys?" he tried again searching for the remaining two, the ones who had been with him during the harder times in the Ark, thinking that they would support him_ _. But Lavi was in the corner of the room, along with Bookman. The older man wore a neutral face, the same one the people of their clan wore when recording history. His friend, Lavi, wore a similar one, except that he was looking anywhere but him._

_He felt a presence next to him, and as his eyes turned to look at the person, he was met a pair of violet eyes. He resisted the urge to scowl, they didn't believed him, they thought he was delusional._

" _Allen…" called Lenalee softly, trying to put a hand in his shoulders. He flinched away from the touch, and took a step away from her._

 _They were lying, they had to be lying. His Master would never die of something as simple as a bullet. They were talking of_ _the General Cross Marian_ _, the very same man that fought a newly awoken and berserk Noah, which he had not killed, but stopped efficiently when he and Lavi hadn't been able to. He had fought and destroyed a Level 4 Akuma, he managed to find the Akuma Egg and successfully snatch it right from the Earl's face. The same man who avoided the Order for years in order to train him, when he could have just dropped him in their doorstep._

It was just too much to handle in that moment, so he did the first and most logical thing he could think of: he ran out of the room.

Allen didn't remember clearly what happened, it all had been too fast. One moment he was standing in the middle of Komui's office, and the next one he was dashing out of it, running at high speed through the halls. He evaded people, probably shoved a few on the way, but he didn't care. All he cared about was reaching the east side of the building, where his Master's room was located. When he arrived, the guards tried stopping him, but Allen didn't want to deal with them. They were on his way, so he just knocked them down, and all but practically threw down the door.

_His felt his heart stopped at the state the room was in. It was the same as he remembered, the bed neatly made, wine bottles on the small coffee table, the black and gold coat carelessly thrown in the coach, along with his Master's trademark black and gold hat. His face almost turned into one of confusion at the normalcy of the room, just to stop once his eyes landed on the window._

_It was broken, the shattered glass lying in the floor along with the silver revolver_ _Judgment_ _his Master always carried around with him no matter what; and the familiar half white mask that his Master wore and never took off. Both of them lying on a puddle of blood._

_Oh God, the blood. Allen had never been sick of the sight of blood, he had seen a good amount of it as long as he could remember, but right now he was trying really hard to not heave out the contents in his stomach of that morning's breakfast. With trembling steps, he entered the room, scanning it over and over again. But there was no sign of his Master, there was no body, no weapon, nothing; the only proves of an attack were the ones near the window._

_It was becoming hard to breath as neared the window, and as soon as he was in front of it, he couldn't handle it anymore, his knees buckled and he fell down. He felt the shards puncturing the palm of his hands as he landed on the floor._

_He heard voices shouting at his back, but he ignored them. He felt numb, as if someone had drugged him. Slowly his hands took the half mask with him, putting it close to his face, almost as if he was hugging it. With trembling legs, he stood up and walked slowly out of the room, ignoring everything around him, his hand clutching tightly the white mask. He saw a glimpse of the worried faces of his friends, but he didn't look at them._

_"Walker you can't take th-" started a guard, only to be cut off by a gesture from General Nine._

_He didn't said anything; he didn't trust his mouth to properly pronounce an actual word. So he walked aimlessly through the halls. Timcanpy was sitting motionless on his head, but Allen could feel the little golem shaking._ _His feet took him to the training room, and there he found Kanda waiting for him. No words were spoken between them, and Kanda didn't wasted more time and jumped on Allen with_ Mugen _already activated. He felt_ Crown Clown's _cape enveloping him. He avoided the man´s first attack, and calling out for his_ Sword of Exorcism _, he too attacked the Japanese man._

_They stayed in the training room the whole day, not stopping one bit. At the end, the room was a mess, windows broken, dents and scratches on the wall and floor. The tapestry that normally decorated the floor was ruined, shred into pieces. The dummies they normally used to practice techniques, were destroyed too, along with the curtains and other objects present when both Exorcists went on a rampage. But even if it was war scene, Allen was feeling much better and he was thankful with Kanda for that._

"It's too bad that another had to die." Whispered a Finder, bringing Allen out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, what a shame. Apparently the General was found dead by some Central Officers in charge of watching him, but they couldn't find his body. Only the window broken and his Innocence abandoned." Answered another.

"Really? That's bad; do you think the culprit will go after the others?" Replied the first one.

"Nah, if you asked me I would say it's suspicious, especially when he was under surveillance by Central. He probably faked his death or something like that. But well if they want to make a funeral then let them. It's not like many cared about the man. He was a bastard, and a drunkard." Replied the second Finder.

"Shh. Have some respect for the man; he was a General after all. "

"Hn. General or not he was also a womanizer. I heard that he slept with half of the female staff in the Order. I also heard about all those debts he had in several pubs. I heard he even made the Order pay some of them. What a selfish and lazy bastard."

Allen scowled fiercely, not caring if anyone saw him. How dare that _scum_ talk like that about the deceased General? Didn't his Master too deserve some respect? Sure the man was ruthless, a bastard and had a demon-like attitude brought from hell, but Cross Marian was also human. He looked at Timcanpy, who was too growling and showing his sharpened teeth. Allen gave the golden golem a tiny nod, and Timcanpy quickly flew from the Exorcist's shoulder towards the two Finders. The white-haired teen turned his head back to the coffin, feigning ignorance to the activities of the little golem.

He flew lowly, avoiding the legs from the people, trying not to be detected, Timcanpy opened his mouth and with his sharp teeth, he bite the hand of the light-browned dressed man insulting his previous Master. The reaction was instantaneous as the Finder screamed in pain. Everyone turned to look in alarm.

"Somebody take this think off me! It's biting me!" He screamed, and everyone moved to help them.

But as another Finder tried to take off the golden golem, Tim buried his teeth harder making the Finder screamed one more time, and slapped the other in the face with his long tail. It happened again and again, anyone who tried prying Timcanpy off would either get slapped, or he would move and bite another part of the Finder's body. It continued for some minutes, as no matter what anyone tried to do, they couldn't stop the little golem's attack. Allen ignored the man, letting him get what he deserved, and instead continued looking at his Master's empty coffin. He closed his eyes enjoying the man's screams of pain, with an expression that anyone would think was that of mourning.

"Timcanpy! Leave that man alone, now!" Cried a young woman, it was Lenalee.

" _Well, it was good while it lasted."_ thought Allen, a slight disappointed look on his face.

Timcanpy didn't move, and he didn't let go the man's hand, which had fallen victim once more.

"Timcanpy. Come here now." Lenalee ordered. And with one last hard bite and the man's pained cry, he let go and flew to where the girl was standing with her hands in her hips. "Why did you do that? You harmed him." The sole response of the golem was a grin showing his sharp teeth, looking as cute as the golden golem could get. "You shouldn't do that, especially not now. Where's Allen? Allen!"

She called and the white-haired teen turned his head in feigned surprise. He walked towards her where a small crowd of people was gathering around the injured Finder.

"Yes, Lenalee?" his eyes turned to look at the Finder, who was clutching his bitten hands and arms against his body as some people call for the Medical Staff to treat him. He smirked evilly in his mind, chuckling darkly at the face of pain from that idiotic Finder.

" _Take that knobhead._ Oh dear, what happened to you, Sir?" He asked, titling his head to the side, the face of innocence in its entire splendor.

"That _thing_ attacked me!" yelled the Finder indignantly, and Allen had to hold himself from taking some from _Red's_ vocabulary and throwing it at the man. Timcanpy was not a thing; _he_ was a rather unique and intelligent golem, but he had to hold himself; he had enough troubles, he didn't need more. Unfortunately for the Finder, and to Allen's pleasure, Timcanpy didn't have that self-control and went to attack the man's nose.

The man screamed in pain, and Allen opened his eyes in shock, trying to keep himself from evilly laughing out loud and cheering Tim. Instead he had to do what everyone thought he would do, taking Tim's tail in his hands, he pulled the little golem from the man's face, and lightly reprimanded him.

"Tim! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? What if you get sick for biting on random people?" Allen said as the golem, grinned and caressed the teen's cheek.

For some, it might look as if the Exorcist was reprimanding him, but that was not the case. Both, Master and golem, knew that Allen was both insulting the Finder, calling him filthy as a piece of trash; and at the same time congratulating Timcanpy for his work. There was nothing better in a sad day like sending Tim to get revenge on one of the idiots that think and did ill on his Master. He did it a couple of times when he was traveling with the man, and it truly helped to put an end to the boredom.

"I'm so sorry." He said directing his attention to the Finder. "I don't know why _he_ did that, he is normally very calm. I promise he won't do that again. Unless of course, "Allen's eyes hardened as his attention got directed to the Finder. "You did or said something to make him angry."

The Finder repressed a shiver and gulped.

"O-of course not, Lord Exorcist." Was the nervous reply.

"Good to know." Allen gave them one of his famous strained yet happy smiles, almost as if giving him a warning.

Seeing that everything was alright and the Finder wasn't murdered by the tiny creature, the crowd dispersed and continued with whatever they were doing before the Finder's outburst. Allen gave Lenalee a small smile, and then returned to the coffin, Timcanpy one more time on his shoulders. Lenalee smiled at the two Finders and then retreated to help with the final decorations in the altar. The second Finder, the one with an actual brain according to Allen and Timcanpy, rolled his eyes as his partner sighed in relief at the retreating back of the white-haired Exorcist.

"I think he heard you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? But that thing can actually bite. And who does that brat thinks he is? Acting all superior just because he is an Exorcist."

"That _thing_ , as you call it, is General Cross's golem, Timcanpy. He was created by the General himself, and is incredibly loyal to the man, even if said man is supposed to be death." Answered a voice, making the two Finders jump in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Turning their heads to look at the newcomer, their hearts almost stopped. It was a red-headed young man, with his hair held up by a green bandana, making it look spiky and as it was defying gravity. He was wearing the jacket of the Exorcist's uniform, with a green shirt underneath, and a pair of black boots over neat white pants. His hands spotted ink stains, and some of them in his shirt as well. His right eye was covered by a black eye-patch, while his other eye turned out to be a vivid emerald green, shining with mischief and curiosity; he also wore matching silver earrings on both ears. He was smirking at them, but it was anything but inviting.

"And the _brat_ you just insulted is none other than Allen Walker, one of the most powerful Exorcists in the Order. Innocence compatibility rate over 100%, 15 years old, and General Cross's only apprentice. If I were you I would have some respect, you probably don't want Tim to bite you again for insulting his Masters. Or better yet, Allen deciding to make you his next victim in Strip Poker for insulting both his Master and Timcanpy. Let's not get to the fact that he can also kick your ass, without recurring to the use of his Innocence." He said leaving a pair of sweating Finders behind.

"See, I told you to be quiet and be respectful, Fabio." Whispered furiously the respectful Finder.

"Shut it, Enrico." Replied angrily Fabio. "Besides I'm not going to be respectful to that brat, especially when he is a traitor to the Order. "

"He is an Exorcist, he fights for God. He is not a traitor."

"Haven't you heard the rumors? He can control the Ark, which previously belonged to a Noah and the Earl of Millennium. And that thing over his left eye is the symbol of the Akuma. There is no doubt that he could be a traitor."

"Then how do you explain the Innocence choosing him then?"

"Maybe he tricked it."

Enrico rolled his eyes. "Sure he did. Don't you know that rumors are always exaggerated? Stop saying bad things behind other people's back."

"Everyone we are about to commence the ceremony. Please sit down in your respective seats and remained silent." Called a voice and everyone quickly did as told.

"Come on." Said Enrico and both Finders moved to sit with the rest of the Finders.

But as they moved away, they failed to notice two people looking at them. Timcanpy was almost snarling, prepared and more than willing to go after the rude man one more time, had it not been because his white-haired Master was holding him tightly by the tail. Allen had his famous Poker-Face, his mercury eyes silently following the pair of Finders, and sweeping around the room, taking a look at everyone's faces. The little golem looked back at his Master, but Allen just shook his head denying him the chance for a second round of biting and slapping against the man. Timcanpy clenched his teeth in a ferocious manner.

"Don't worry Tim, I have an idea. We'll put him and everybody else in their place. Trust me." He said as he walked towards his seat in the front row with the rest of the Exorcists. Tim growled, but nonetheless stayed calm.

Music filled the room, bringing the ceremony to a start. Supervisor Komui Lee stood behind the podium, looking back at every person present in the ceremony. On the left side in the front row were all the Exorcists, with the Medical and Kitchen Staff behind them. On the right side were the Branch Chiefs, and the Science Division. The rest of the room was filled with Finders. In front of him laid the black and silver coffin. A coffin without a body to guard.

"Good evening to everyone. We are gathered together in this day filled with grief, to say goodbye to another one of our comrades. Today we see off General Cross Marian, who served the Order for a long time, and was one of the best Exorcists we ever had. He was a strong man and very clever as well. He may had not been here for a long time, but I am sure that we will always remember him."

Everyone clapped politely, but Allen could feel the dryness in everyone's moods. Almost as if they didn't wanted to be here. Nobody looked sad, they looked bored and some even had the audacity of yawning loudly as if they were waking up from an afternoon nap. He gritted his teeth, Timcanpy did as well. They would show them the kind of man Cross Marian truly was.

"Would anyone like to say some words in honor of the General?"

No one moved and silence reigned in the room. Komui wanted to sigh, he knew nobody really respected General Cross Marian, especially from the way he treated everyone around him. He still had tons of reports against the General, where they accused him of sexual harassment, hospital bills from the guards that were victims of Cross's wine bottles, and complaints about being insulted.

When some minutes passed, and nobody still moved, with a sight he opened his mouth to call an end to the ceremony when a voice spoke.

"I will." Allen Walker stood up from his seat. Komui looked surprise; he wasn't expecting the white-haired teen to say something, nor did anyone else, if their surprised faces were anything to go by.

It was no secret in the European Branch of the Black Order, that Allen Walker and General Cross Marian had the most bizarre relationship, to say the least. They would scream and insult each other constantly, the General would hit the white-haired teen with his alcohol bottles, and a giant hammer, which nobody knew where he hide it in his clothes. On the other hand, Allen would hit him in the head with a large book, filled with debt notes, or throw cold water with ice cubes when the man was pissed off drunk. And yet there was a very small spark of respect between both of them, one that you could rarely saw. There would be times when you would find them calmly sitting in a table in the cafeteria, speaking in low voices, nobody really knowing what they were saying. But definitely nobody was stupid as to try and get near, as they feared to be attacked by the General's wine bottles or hammer.

"Allen, are yo-"

"I would like to share some words about my Master." Allen interrupted the Chinese man, and began walking to the podium.

"Alright." Komui said, not entirely sure. He had seen Allen's reaction to the news of the General's death, and he feared the teen would have some sort of breakdown. But nonetheless, he stepped off the podium, giving Allen the place and going to sit with the rest of the Science Division.

Allen Walker took his place in the podium, his white-haired contrasting with his black clothing. Timcanpy was sitting in his shoulder, his tail coiled around his Master's neck. Silver mercury eyes looked at the crowd. And with a loud, clear and firm voice he began the speech that nobody would ever forget.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker and as you all know I was General Cross Marian's only apprentice." Silence met his statement; people were looking at him, motioning for him to continue. "All I have to say today is that Master was a bastard. He was a smoking, drunkard, womanizing bastard, to be more precise. Not only did he have debts throughout England, but also all over the world. And worst, he left all of them for me to pay, so I had to learn to play Poker and gamble in order to pay them all, and yet they are still accumulating. Many people say that he was cruel as a demon, but that truth is that Master was a demon in flesh and soul. He was uncaring, selfish and lazy, never making an effort to get something by himself, except for beautiful women and cigarettes that is, because he would even send me to get his alcoholic drinks.

"His training methods consisted on throwing me towards an angry herd of Akuma, when I didn't had any experience. Making me take care of a carnivorous plant named after one of his ex-lovers, one that would always bite me if I didn't tell it nice things or _'I love you'_ every five seconds. The worst of all was that he sent me to tell his ladies that he didn't like them anymore or didn't want to be with them. Then either I would be slapped in return by the furious ladies or spend several hours listening and consoling the heartbroken ones. So in summary, ladies and gentlemen, Cross Marian was a selfish good-for-nothing bastard, the worst one out there, and I'm happy that he is dead. Hope he burns in hell. Fuck you, Cross!"

Silence met his words. People looked at him in shock, all with their eyes widened, and some even with their mouths opened. They all knew Allen's relationship with his Master was not exactly a nice one, they were always fighting and calling each other names. It was no secret in the Order that the white-haired teen had some sort of resentment towards the crimson-haired man for the traumatic experiences during his training and the immense amount of debts he had to pay. But they hadn't thought that such cruel words would leave young and kind Allen Walker's polite mouth during a funeral, especailly since everyone had the idea that there had been some kind of mutual respect between them.

And yet, they were even more surprised of what came next.

"Or at least that is what most of you thought I would say about him. Am I wrong?" He looked accusingly at Finder Fabio, who cowered in fear under his hard cold mercury stare, and then at the rest of the crowd. "If you happen to think in such a way about my Master, which I have no doubt all of you do, then I cannot help but call you blind and stupid. Because all of you are wrong, very wrong about whom General Cross Marian truly was."

There was a pause as Allen looked down at his hands. Nobody could see his expression, as it was covered by his white bangs. The little golden golem, Timcanpy, nuzzled the white-haired's cheek, as if to giving him courage. Lifting his head, he gave Tim a small sad smile, and then turned his head to look at the crowd. His mercury silver eyes burning with determination.

"Master was... one of a kind. He was one hell of a person too. He was incredibly intelligent, not that anybody recognized that. You all think that all that ever crossed his mind was women, booze and cigarettes. Should I remind that he was the one to find about the Akuma Egg? That he successfully infiltrated the Ark and stayed there for months without the Noah even noticing? That he successfully reprogrammed an Akuma so that it could help us? I don't think that those plans ever included getting laid while being drunk and smelling heavily of tobacco. He was a talented sorcerer and an amazing Exorcist as well, but you all think that he was just a lazy show-off. Have you forgotten that he carried the title of the youngest-chosen General in the whole Black Order's history? That he was the only Exorcist to control two pieces of Innocence at the same time? The pretty lady with the mask and Opera dress, who you would always find beside him, was _Grave of Maria_ , not his newest one-night-stand. And should I also remind that _Judgment's_ bullets would always reach their targets?

"I trained under him for almost four years. I was his only apprentice, and I wouldn't change that for anything. He could have sent me to the Order for someone else to train me, yet he didn't. Master found me in December the 27th of 18XX, right after I received my cursed eye. After I changed my foster father into an Akuma and my Innocence activated for the first time. I was lying in my father's grave, destroyed Akuma parts lying around me, and the Earl about to kill me, when he came. He gave a new goal in life, or rather a reason to continue living. When he took me in, my curse began acting in my body; I was in a lot of pain. I screamed, trashed around, didn't want to eat or sleep. I didn't move at all, the pain was unbearable. Master could have let someone else take care of me, drop me in a hospital or whatever, but he didn't. For a whole month, Master washed my clothes, fed me, cleaned me, made sure that at least I tried to sleep, and also prevented me from ripping my eye out. I'm not exaggerating, like I said the pain was unbearable. I think that if you look closely, you can still see some marks from scratching my face repeatedly and angrily."

People looked at him shock. Of course everyone knew how the young Exorcist got his cursed eye, but he had never told anyone any more details about it. People guessed that it must have been a painful experience, getting a cut in the face with an Akuma razor was no small deal. The white-haired teen was also very lucky to still be able to see with his left eye; but they had never imagined that the experience for his curse to work the way it did would be painful enough for the kid to try ripping his eye out.

"He thought me how to shuffle cards and play Poker, not so that I could get money and pay his debts, but to entertain myself during the train rides, or whenever Master left to take care of some business and I was alone. It also to serve as therapy for my left arm, which was paralyzed back then. Yes, I couldn't move my arm; it was stiff as a rock." He added at the surprised looks of the crowd. He continued. "Sure he sent me to pay his debts, but it wasn't as if he just told the men where we were. Sometimes they found the place we were staying, and because I was with him, they made me paid them. He never told me to gamble, I was the one that decided to learn and use it to pay the debts. While many may say that his training and teaching methods were unorthodox and even cruel, I wouldn't change for anything. Even if I was thrown around like a doll and almost killed by the Akumas as I didn't have any experience, I did learned a lot. I learned to think quickly, to dodge projectiles and objects at high speed, and most importantly: to trust myself and my Innocence.

"Master was never considerate with me, because he knew I would never get a nice treatment in the battlefield when facing my enemies. I always thought that Master was a sadist for that, but I was finally able to understand why he did that after the Noah Road Kamelot stabbed me in the eye with one of her candles." He heard some people winced. "He was never a softy or nice, because he knew that the life I chose, the life of an Exorcist would be hard and I would have to see a darker and colder side of the world. I found that after one of my best friends, Narain became an Akuma after his sister died. Master made me destroy him in order to save his soul. When Narain was freed, Master just told me to get used to it in that lovely indifferent tone of his. I was very angry back, because how could you tell a 12 years old kid to get used to killing and seeing tortured souls in such uncaring way? I finally accepted those words when Suman Dark became a Fallen One and I failed in trying to save him."

He made a pause, when everyone winced at the mention of the dead Exorcist. Every single member of the Order knew about that incident, the first Fallen One after almost three decades. Fallen Suman Dark had chosen to sell his comrades' locations to the enemy in order to save himself, and at the end he had been punished by his Innocence deeming him unworthy before God, just to be finished by the same Noah whom he had sold the information to. Many in the European Branch knew him, and some had even been friends with him, so it had been a shock what the man had done. It was still painful to hear the name.

"He once told me that Innocence was not a weapon, but rather an ally. One that was stuck to me, and I would never be able to get rid of. That it had chosen me, and trusted me to wield it correctly, and that I should trust it too. Not as a weapon but as an ally, as another part of me, like the arm where it had taken comfort of. You know, it's just too bad that those words finally became clear when my Innocence was destroyed and my heart was punctured by the Noah Tykki Mikk."

Allen's friends shivered at the memory. They remember when they saw Timcanpy's record, and when Wong had told them the news of the white-haired's condition. The Asian Branch members lowered their heads too, having seen the aftermath of the incident, where Allen had been missing his left arm, and unmoving. The way the white-haired had fought hard in order to get his Innocence back, and almost dying to protect them when the Akuma attacked them.

"Master taught me so much things that allowed me to survive these four years as an Exorcist, and yet that there is no way for me to express my gratitude for him. Just saying a simple _Thank you_ is not enough to cover all the things that he did for me. So I'm standing here today, right now in this podium, as General Cross Marian's apprentice, to tell you the kind of man, Master truly was, not the pathetic excuse of person he made everyone believe he was, as a way to repay him- To defend his memory from all those nasty comments from those who are ignorant. I hope my Master is never forgotten, because while many of you might not like him by the way he acted and the things he said, he was also human and therefore also deserves respect.

"Cross Marian was many things: a Bastard, a Drunkard, a Womanizer, a Lazy Asshole, an Exorcist, a Scientist, a Teacher, and many more. But the most important thing was that my Master wasn't good, he was great. Cross Marian was a great man. And I am proud of standing here calling myself General Cross Marian's Stupid Apprentice. I'm proud of the kind of person my Master was, even though none of you got to saw it or even tried to. I hope you can find peace on the other side, Stupid Master."

With those final words, there was a moment of silence, before the whole room exploded in applauses and cheers. All the Exorcists stood up and began clapping. Allen noted that Lenalee, Miranda and Tiedoll were crying but also smiling. Klaud Nine had softened her expression and was looking at him with a small smile, Lau Jimin clapping in her shoulder as well. Sokalo, Bookman and Kanda, being the most serious ones, clapped politely along with Chaoji who no matter what still resented Allen and Cross for hiding things. Lavi, Krory, and Marie were clapping loudly, giving the white-haired teen a large encouraging smile.

The Science Division was soon to join them, with Komui applauding the loudest. Reever, Wong and Bak looked at Allen in a similar way to General Nine. Lou Fa and Johnny were cleaning their tears and snot with a handkerchief, while the rest of the Division clapped with small smiles on their faces, while some others even went as far as whistle. The Finders, Nurses and the rest of the Staff join as well, clearly moved by the words Allen Walker had spoken. They all agreed with him in the matter of not really knowing about the deceased General, and they also had to admit that they never gave the man the credit he deserved. He had been intelligent, cunning and one of the best Exorcists out there, not because he was a General, but because of all the things he had achieved.

Seeing everyone applauding, made Allen smile. Not his normal polite smiles, but a true grateful happy smile. He walked away from the podium and moved to his seat, where all his friends almost tackled him to the ground with a hug. Some of them ruffled his hair, while others just smiled at him.

Komui walked towards the podium, after the applauses died down. Clearing his throat he called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you Allen, for those marvelous words, I'm sure that General Cross would appreciate them. Allen here made this ceremony what it is supposed to be, to remember a friend, and Exorcist, a fellow scientist and a teacher for who he was and for what he did for all of us. I will go as far to say that most of us don't know half about the life of General Cross Marian, and were very wrong taking away the credit he deserved. With that said, would anyone else like to say something?"

General Tiedoll stood up and walked towards the podium. He talked about the younger days, when he first met Cross Marian, the times they were sent on missions together and the day when the man received his title of General.

"I remember quite clearly that day, one of the most exciting ones in my life. Right after the ceremony ended, Marian was nowhere to be found. It turns out he had escaped the Order and went to the nearest bar in town to celebrate by himself." Some people chuckled at that, and Allen shook his head.

" _Typical Master."_ He thought with a sot smile.

"We wouldn't have gotten a clue of his whereabouts, had it not been because we found a note in Klaud's room inviting her to celebrate with him. And so I and a group of Finders went to search for him, and we found him in a bar surrounded by pretty ladies and completely drunk. When we tried taking him back, we had to chase him around, and then knock him down, as he wouldn't agree to come back nicely." He chuckled at the memory. "He was a good man, eccentric and rather unorthodox, but a good man. I'll miss conversing with him over a bottle of bourbon." And he left the podium.

General Klaud followed. She spoke that even if Cross was a womanizer, and constantly hit on her, she was glad of having him as an ally in battle. She spoke about the day he met him and how she had slapped him in the face when she called her an _Animal Charmer_. She spoke about the battles she shared with him, not worrying about anything attacking here, as she knew he would have her back, and she would his.

"Before I go I would like to get something clear. I remember once going to the training room, and Cross was there with a target in front of him and a normal revolver in his hand. _Judgment_ was holstered in his belt. I didn't really have anything to do there, but curiosity got the best of me and I stayed to watch. I have to say, that it was quite amazing that without much thought or a blink of an eye he shoot and hit all the marks. Innocence might had helped him to destroy the Dark Matter in the Akuma, but if they were hit, was purely because of Cross's shooting skills. Thank you." And she too left to take her seat.

Arystar Krory III gathered enough courage and walked to the podium. Despite looking nervously at the crowd and stuttering at the beginning of his speech, he managed through the end. He spoke of when Cross would sometimes visit him and his Grandfather, and share a drink with them, and the day he left Roxanne the carnivorous plant with him, which then granted him his Innocence.

"Some of you could think of it as cruel, I certainly thought it at first, but… but then I was able to meet my wonderful friends. If it wasn't because the General dropped Roxanne at my place, I would probably still be living at my castle drowning in misery and alone, I wouldn't had met Eliade and I would definitely not be here fighting to bring peace to the world with the group of people I like to consider my friends. And for that I will always be grateful to the General." He gave the crowd a shy smile and as they clapped and took his seat with the rest of the Exorcists who gave him small pats in the back.

Lavi and Lenalee spoke as well. Lavi spoke of the first time he saw General Cross in action, the way he had fought against the awaken Tykki Mikk and not broken a sweat.

"He was just standing there, calmly shooting bullets at the Noah, while he gave orders to his other Innocence, _Grave of Maria._ It was something I never thought I would see in my life, it was just so brilliant. He was truly amazing, had it not been for him, I doubt Lenalee, Chaoji, Krorykins, Allen, Yuu and I will still be here." He gave one of his cheeky smiles and left the podium, just to be hit in the head by the tall Japanese man.

"Don't call me that, _Baka Usagi!_ "

The red-headed was about to answer, but was interrupted when Lenalee's voice was heard. She mainly spoke about Anita and that she would have been happy to know of all the things the General did, especially about Allen's speech.

"I'm sure Miss Anita, would love to be here, but unfortunately she can't. She was a wonderful woman as well, and she helped us greatly and I know she truly cared for General Cross, and for what she told me back then, he did as well. So I really wish they can both meet in the afterlife." She gave a small smile and left the podium.

Allen put on a sad smile. His Master may had been a womanizer, but he too deserved love. And he had it once, only to be have it taken away from him. _"Maria would had been happy as well, Master."_

Johnny stood up and spoke of the day Allen came to the order, that it had been a huge surprise when they heard of him being General Cross's apprentice. But most importantly he mentioned how he had been amazed when he was told of the General reprogramming an Akuma and when he first laid his eyes on Timcanpy.

"It was just so amazing to see such a wonderful creation, as well as the Akuma Reprograming. I remember seeing him once in the Science Division looking over some of our machinery and blue prints, I didn't thought much of it back then. I guess he was just like us in the Science Division, always curious and wanting to know more and create new things. I would have loved to speak with the General, but I guess I was always so scared. He was very tall and imposing, I thought he would just kick me out of his room. I guess I should have at least tried.

To everyone's surprise General Sokalo stood as well. His speech was the shortest, but Allen appreciated it nonetheless.

"The bastard was tough, I'll give him that. He could keep up with me for several hours, a stupid cigarette in his mouth; unlike you pansies who run away from me. I remember this competition we did once, it was about who could drink the more alcohol. I would have won, had it not been because the little golden thing he always took with him, slapped me in the face and I dropped my last glass of vodka. But it was fun I guess, this stupid place will truly get boring. Unless any of you would like to pass some quality time with me?" He asked eyeing the Exorcists, all of them refusing with a shake of their heads.

"Hn. thought so, bunch of pansies all of you. In my times the youngsters were tougher." And he took his seat, glaring at his fellow General Exorcists.

When all speeches were done, Komui stood one more time behind the podium. "Anyone else would like to say something more? No? Then I guess we reached the end of the ceremony. But before we close the coffin and say goodbye, let us have a moment of silence in respect for General Cross Marian, youngest to be chosen as an General Exorcist, amazing Exorcist, intelligent man and wonderful Master. May his soul find eternal peace."

"May his soul find eternal peace." Repeated everyone else.

Lowering his head, Allen clenched his fists. It was time, and there was no turning back. His hands shook as he took a trip down the memory lane.

 _He was sitting in the cold floor. His clothes were dirty, his eye hurt, and he was feeling very cold. But he didn't moved, it's not that he couldn't, he just wouldn't. He felt so empty, as if someone had ripped out a part of him. But they had, a voice in his head reminded him. Mana is dead and you are all alone._ _Footsteps approached him, but didn't cared. Why would he cared anymore? Mana was dead. The only person to ever show him a spark of love and care was gone, killed by none other but him. A voice spoke in the silence of the night._

" _The souls trapped in the Akuma, can never be free. They are trapped for all eternity, and become toys of the Millennium Earl." It was a man._

_He approached the kid sitting in the ground. Messy chestnut brown hair and clothes. His left sleeve was torn, leaving a red-scaly skin into view. Dry blood covered his left eye while the right was open with the color of grey silver. He was crying._

_The man kneeled in front him, the kid stiffened by the sudden had shoulder length crimson hair, covered by a large black hat. He was wearing a long black and gold trench coat, with black pants and black dress shoes._

" _There's no way to save them, but destroying them." The man took a sip from his cigarette and look at the kid's hand. "You've been born with an Anti-Akuma weapon… What an unfortunate destiny you have. You've been chosen by God as an apostle."_

_The kid looked at him, emotionless, with tears still falling. "Would you like to become an exorcist?"_

Allen took some objects beside him. He looked at them with a soft smile.

" _Why are you always drinking Master?" spoke a young voice. It was a short white-haired kid dressed in a white shirt and black slacks._

" _Because alcohol, especially wine, are one of the best things in this world. It makes everything better." Replied the man sitting in a red cushion. He had long red hair and square glasses. In his hands he had a glass with red liquid inside, one of the finest wines in Europe._

" _Does it… does it taste good?" Crimson eyes focused on him._

" _Depends of the preferences of every person. I like red wine, but others prefer tequila or whisky. Some others prefer beer."_

" _I see." The kid lowered his head. The man looked at the kid from the corner of his eye, the kid look sad._

" _What is it, Stupid Apprentice?"_

" _I-It's just that…Mana once said that he will take me to drink my first beer, or any other glass of alcohol, when I was older, but Mana is not here anymore." His silver grey eyes looking at the floor, if you look closely you could distinguish the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes._

_The man left the glass of wine on the table next to the cushion and walked to the white-haired kid, kneeling in front of him. He hit him in the head with the wine bottle, which was now empty._

" _You are too young to be thinking about alcohol, Stupid Apprentice. You have better things to focus right now, like getting money, paying those debts and training to become an Exorcist." Allen glared at the man, and looked down at the floor angrily. He felt a large hand on his hair._

_"But... every man needs to be introduced and try some alcohol at least once in his life. When you turn 18, I'll take you to drink your first beer, or any glass of alcohol, Allen."_

_Allen lifted his head. Looking at his Master's face, he knew it was no joke. For the first time since the death of his father, Allen Walker was able to smile happily._

_"Thank you Master!" and he hugged the man, almost tackling him to the floor. He heard his Master grunt, but he wasn't pushed away._

Taking the objects in his arms, with Timcanpy taking some, he stood up. He could feel several people looking at him, but he paid them no mind as he began making his way to the coffin.

" _Hey Allen. I've never asked you before, but do you like Tim? I said I was leaving him in your care, but I'd always meant to give him to you."_

Three objects in total. Allen had two of them in his hands, and the last one Timcanpy was carrying it in his mouth. Some people smiled as they caught sight of them. It was a packet of cigarettes, a bottle of red wine and a single red rose.

" _What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love when you become the 14th…?"_

" _When I joined this organization, I swore to Mana that I'd never stop, no matter what. That I'd keep walking until I die. I'm the one who swore! That's right, I swore. I don't know… how much I've been influenced by the 14th's memories, and honestly I don't know how to take the news about Mana. But I still love him, these feelings… come from my heart, from the real me. So I'm going to keep my promise. That's what I've decided! I don't care about the 14th! I won't let him have this!"_

_Cold large hands got a hold of him and began dragging him away from his Master and out of the room by the Crow members. But as he was leaving, Allen swore he looked a hint of pride in the General's eyes._

He placed the objects in the coffin along with the broken mask, the Exorcist coat, the trademark black hat and _Judgment_. Memories of the past four years replayed in his mind. He remembered the cold December night that marked the beginning of his new life. His Master taking him to the market to buy him new clothes and shoes. The long train ride where the crimson-haired man sat with him in the floor with a deck of cards, and taught him to shuffle them and play different games. The first time entering a bar to search for him, and how the bar tender had tried to hit him and kick him out, only to be stopped by an angry Cross pointing his gun at the man's head. He remembered that one time his Master defended him from a group of kids that were picking on him. The first time he fought Akumas, the crimson-haired General standing back and guiding him.

He smiled remembering running behind him Master trying to catch up to him. Long crimson hair tied in a low ponytail flowing with the wind, along with the black and gold trench coat. The black hat covering his head, the trail of cigarette smoke and the brown suitcase thrown over his back.

" _Allen Walker. It suits you. Don't you think?"_

Allen gave the coffin a small smile, and walked away.

 _"Stupid Master you promised you would die when you were senile and old, not becasue of something as stupid as a bullet. But I know you would never choose something like this, so I guess I can forgive you for leaving me to my luck._ _I swear to you, that I won't go down without a fight, I won't let the 14_ _th_ _nor Leverrier and his Central minions take me, you taught me well after all. I wish you and Maria can finally reunite and I truly hope_ _that you can finally rest in peace after all these years of fighting the Earl and the Akuma, and running from the debt collectors. Thank you for everything Master, I'll see you in the afterlife._ _"_

And then, the coffin was closed.


End file.
